Break Away
by mcx25
Summary: AnnMomo fic! Ann has run away from home! why? find out for yourself, but what'll happen to innocent Momo who just happens to be in the wrong place at the right time? :was posted before, but I took it off, changed the formatting and added another chapter:
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot of the story, etc... none of the characters or such unless I decide to make an OC

* * *

"Come home! Please? If not for me then fo-" a voice pleaded 

"no. don't say it...I can't...gomen"

"Ann-chan!"

She hung up.

She stepped out of the phone booth and back into the busy city of Tokyo. She sighed

"'nii-chan…gomen, I know I hurt you when I left, but it was the only way…I had to leave…I needed get away..."

Sighing again, she started walking and eventually disappeared into the crowd that flooded the streets of Tokyo.

Ann walked around the city for a good hour or so when she finally sat on a bench waiting for the bus to come. She tilted her head back so she could look at the sky. It was almost 8, the sky was already dark and there were barely any people out.

She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, someone sitting down next to her. Sighing, she mumbled to herself

"I wish things were different...life is so…"

"blah"

"Excuse me?"

"Life..." the person next to her said

"It's so... blah…is it not?"

"..." she looked at him like he was crazy,

"…blah…" she looked back up at the sky,

"I guess, if there were a word for it… yeah, blah would be best." She confirmed.

"I mean everything is mixed up and you can't figure out where you're headed or how you feel…it's just all..."

"blah?" Ann offered.

"Haha. Exactly."

She turned to the guy she was having this interesting conversation with. He was also staring at the sky, but turned to her when he noticed her staring at him.

_Those eyes…they look so familiar…_her train of thought broke as the bus noisily came to a stop in front of her.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go."

She smiled and waved goodbye as she got on the bus. The bus was empty with the exception of an old couple sitting near the front of the bus and the driver. She walked to the very back and sat down next to a window.

"Those eyes…where have I seen them? I swear I've seen them before…" she looked back at the bench she was sitting on a few moments ago and the guy was gone.

**Momo's PoV**

He watched the bus leave and got up from the bench.

_She's got a cute smile…_

He blushed as the image of the girl smiling and waving to him popped into his head. He shook his head.

_Baka, what are you talking about…cute smile pshh no way I'm imagining things_.

He walked into a nearby store to grab a drink and clear his head. He took a soda out of one of the ice boxes in the back of the store and opened it. He started walking out of the store while sipping on his soda.

"sir? Hello? Sir? HELLO?" Momo finally turned around confused,

"yes?"

"you forgot to pay..." the store clerk sounded annoyed

"oh! Gomen!" Sweatdropping and looking embarrassed Momo put money on the counter and walked out of the store.

"what is wrong with me? Forgetting things like paying? This is crazy" he noticed his bus just about to leave the stop. As it registered in his head, Momo ran to catch the bus. He barely made it.

* * *

Hey everyone! hope you liked, R&R please! Thanks for reading! Suggestions, criticisms, all welcomed! Just please don't be too harsh! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot of the story, etc... none of the characters or such unless I decide to make an OC

**

* * *

**

"'_nii-chan! I'm home!" _

_Silence. _

"'_nii-chan?" a little girl closed the door behind her as she came into the house. She started poking her head into the rooms of the house looking for someone _

"_okaasan?" _

_No answer. _

"_otoosan?" _

_Still no answer. _

_Confused the little girl ran out of the house to look for the family car. The street was empty. There was no sign of her parents or her brother. The little girl didn't know what to do, she was scared and there was no one around to help her. She sat down on the front door step and started to cry._

Ann woke up with a start. She noticed tears streaming down her face, she was crying.

_Wow…that's strange…it felt so real…_

Shaking her head as if it would get rid of the dream, she looked at the clock.

_4:30._ Groaning, she thought _well I might as well wake up…I definitely won't be going back to sleep anytime soon…_

She changed into her running gear, grabbed her mp3 player and her keys, and headed out of her small apartment. She blasted the music through her headphones and just let her feet carry her, not really thinking about where she was going.

_5:30._

Ann looked at her watch and stopped to rest at a small playground for the local kids. It was still dark.

_Who in their right mind would go running at an hour like this?This is crazy. I don't even know what I'm doing here. If someone sees me, they're bound to recognize me… _

She laughed at the thought of anyone she knew, coming outside at 5:30 in the morning.

**Momo's POV**

"AaAaAaAggghhhh!"

Momo yelped as he rolled off his bed and fell onto the cold floor. Rubbing his poor head he grabbed onto his blanket to try and pull himself back onto the bed. Too bad for him, the blanket slid off the bed and fell right on top of him which made him stumble back onto the floor, this time making him fall butt first.

"Stupid blankets that don't hold onto the bed…" he grumbled as he picked himself up from the floor and fell onto his soft bed, only to hit his head on the backboard.

"AAAAAggghhhh!"

His poor head!

Finally, he lay peacefully on his bed ready to fall into a deep sleep again. Except…he couldn't. All this commotion had caused him to become fully awake.

He closed his eyes… then opened them… then closed them, squeezing them shut to make sure they wouldn't open… but, by some force unknown to Momo, they magically opened again. :you know how when you just can't keep your eyes closed? You try and try but it just refuses to stay closed? Like that … and if you don't know… then it means you're a really good sleeper:

He threw off his blankets in frustration and walked down to the kitchen.

_Food! That's the trick! Eat so much so that you fall into a food coma! _

He was amazed by his own brilliance and opened up the refrigerator.

"AAGGGHHHH!"

There was no food left, all the edible food in the house had been eaten by yours truly last night. _Me and my stupid appetite! Curse you stomach! _ He grumbled and stomped back up to his room. :you'd think his parents would be up by now Oo but nooo :

Once again, Momo threw himself onto his bed. This time he managed not to injure himself. He tossed and turned in his bed for 30 minutes. He checked his clock. _5:20._

He decided to try the next best thing. Operation tire-out-Momo-until-he's-too-exhausted-to-do-anything-but-sleep! With new found confidence in his plan, he grabbed his tennis bag and headed out the door.

* * *

R&R please! thanks for reading! suggestions, criticisms, all welcomed! just please don't be too harsh  



End file.
